


Plan B

by eclectica_posts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chair Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Hux, Poor Life Choices, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectica_posts/pseuds/eclectica_posts
Summary: Hux has been caught by the Rebels and he's refusing to talk. Can our intrepid interrogator get the answers she needs out of him?NOTES: so, this is a rewrite of chapter one of Interrogating Hux as a stand alone, but with a difference. And hopefully better writing ;)





	Plan B

His eyes told me all I needed to know.

“He's not talking,” Poe sounded resigned,  dark eyes hollow and gritty with exhaustion. It had been a long few days. We'd lost two good soldiers in the raid on General Hux's shuttle, and so far had nothing to show for it.

 

Brushing back strands of hair, sticky from the heat, I watched him take a long drink of the lukewarm water that was almost the end of our supplies. The main leadership was off planet leaving Poe in charge. The plan had seemed simple, and a chance for him to demonstrate his leadership qualities. A word in the right ear and the First Order had been be tipped off that a Resistance leader was hiding in a small village nearby. All we’d had to do was wait for them to take the bait. Poe had been more surprised when the net had caught the biggest fish of them all. General Hux.

 

Poe’s dark stubble failed to hide deep lines etched across  his face. He couldn't afford another failure. Since Leia had died he'd been under increasing pressure to align his methods to those of the Rebel hierarchy - what was left of it. That meant planning, strategy. Thinking before he jumped into a X wing and shot something down. He hated it.

 

My hand brushed his cheek. It was almost a lover’s caress, but I hadn’t let things get that far. He'd got me out of a rather sticky situation of my own making on a planet in the Outer Rim, but I had seen a certain look in his eyes that warned me off being too grateful. Good looking with dark curls and soulful eyes, I couldn’t bring myself to start something that I would walk away without a backward glance. He was sweet; He didn’t deserve that sort of betrayal. 

 

Poe’s eyes locked with mine. I could almost see the cogs moving behind them, counting down the moments until we were out of time, and out of luck. Our current location was a small farm, dusty and run down but isolated from anything else by hundreds of clicks. So far we’d escaped detention from First Order recovery parties, but their Viper probe droids would sense our location soon enough. We needed to him to talk. The reports from the  _ Finalizer _ had stopped without warning, the Rebel spies embedded within the Order either caught, or worse. Without that intelligence we would spend the next months running blind. And I was tired of running.

 

I wasn’t surprised the General hadn’t talked. As much as the Resistance despised the First Order,  they grudgingly had to admit the quality of their training - and at the core of that ethos of discipline was Hux. When he’d been manhandled into the compound we’d watched in silence as he’d marched past. Back straight as iron, head high, even when dragged into a cell by our fighters. Dishevelled, bound and bleeding; He was still an intimidating figure, his pale eyes scanning us with utter disdain. No wonder he hadn’t broken.

 

“Plan B?” 

 

I tried to keep my tone light,  but Poe’s eyes flickered darkly at my suggestion. We’d discussed it as a possibility, Poe discounting as an option. But it looked like the only choice we had left. We had no more time. Good old fashioned torture hadn't worked so it was my turn. We had to try something he wouldn’t suspect, something that would catch him off guard.

 

“Are you sure? We could try to get him off planet, take him back to our main forces...” he pushed, but we both knew that was too risky.

 

I touched his arm in reassurance, breath catching a little as he grasped my hand, his fingers warm around mine. 

 

“I don't want to lose you,” he said, lifting his dark gaze to mine.

 

“I win his trust and we get what we need. Simple. Don’t worry.” I hoped my smile hadn’t betrayed my rising excitement.  No one, not even Poe knew the specifics of my plan - then again, neither did I. All I knew was that I wanted to walk into a room that held one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. The thought of it was intoxicating.

 

“The guards know what to do?” He nodded as I  wrapped the cloak around me and put up the hood.

 

“Remember, no one else in the room and no eyes.” Poe nodded, eyes still betraying his discomfort.

 

The door swung open, letting out a draft of stale air mixed with the slight tang of sweat. But not fear, I noted. That had a smell all of its own; Harsh and bitter. Hux might be in the middle of enemies, but he wasn’t afraid.  _ A man who didn’t feel fear, was that the only thing he couldn’t feel,  _ I wondered as I watched him from the doorway. 

 

They’d tied him to a chair in the centre of the room. Black uniform torn in places and overcoat gone. Blood trickled down from a deep cut on his forehead. His copper hair, so neatly slicked back when he’d arrived, now fell in front of his green eyes in sweaty strands. He turned his head towards me, a sneer marring his handsome face as he took in the thick cloak that hide the face of his visitor.

_ So this was the great General. _

 

I nodded at the two guards, watching him struggle against his restraints as they blindfolded him.  They’d been a look of panic when the cloth had robbed him of his sight, a look that brought a smile to my face. Staying silent I waited as the guards followed the instructions I’d given to them earlier and they left, closing the door behind them.

 

He cocked his head at the sound of my footsteps, trying to follow the sound as I walked around his chair. This was a man completely used to being in control, I would enjoy denying him that. 

 

“I know pain won't make you talk,” my voice low as I faced him, blood seeping into the cloth against his eyes.

 

Hux sniggered, lips full and surprisingly pink against the black of the blindfold.

 

“A woman? Is this the best torturer the Resistance can find? You and your rebel scum friends are running out of time. When I'm free I'll hunt down all you down and make you pay. You'll be begging for your lives as I have you executed,” his clipped vowels echoed in the small dimly lit room

 

His confidence was admirable,  but he still twitched as the distinctive sound of a blade sliding out from the scabbard sliced through the room. The blade was small and thin but it held one of the sharpest edges in the galaxy.

 

I discarded the cloak, I had no reason to hide any longer. This planet we’d found refuge on was too warm for my taste but these darkened rooms were cooler,  the air bringing goosebumps to my skin. My thin dress didn’t cover much, and I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. This was going to be hot work after all.

 

I pushed my foot between scuffed boots, kicking his calves apart. He didn't stop me, his attention too focused on the  tip of the blade I’d placed on the rough triangle of bare chest through his torn shirt. A tiny spot of blood appeared on his pale skin as the blade made its mark.  I swallowed hard, fighting down a primal urge to lick it off. But that would give the game away.

 

Hux was maintaining his mask of control and disdain, but there was fear there too. The blindfold was doing its work – disorientating him, making him unsure about my next move. His body tensed for pain, but that had never been my intention.

 

Removing the blade from his chest, I wrapped my leg around him, straddling him. His thighs took my weight as I nestled against him, breathing in the tang of his sweat, feeling the fabric of his clothes through the thin material that separated us.  Whatever he had been expecting it, it wasn't this. That was obvious from how still and stiff he’d become, almost paralysed by my actions. Smiling to myself, I wondered what Poe would think if he could see what I was doing. The expression of shock on his face, the jealousy.

 

No, this certainly wasn't what Poe was envisaging  when I said I could win Hux's trust. Interrogations weren’t supposed to be enjoyable, and I was going to have so much fun. 

 

I could feel the roughness of his trousers against my naked core and my excitement began to build as I imagined what lay beneath. As I  ground myself down the General’s breathing became ragged, lips parted as he swung his head from side to side, trying in vain to catch just a glimpse of his attacker. Ignoring him, I took my time to enjoy the view of his unshaved cheekbones, full lips and the feel of his warm body under me. He was younger than one would expect for a man of his office, slightly more years than me. The black uniform had only hinted at the strength of his tall, lean body. I tucked  my knife back in its holder on my thigh, it had done its work. My fingertip stroked down his cheek, tracing the trickle of blood that had meandered down through the stubble. He didn't flinch as I leant forward, slowly and deliberately pressing the length of my body and breasts against his chest.

 

“Do you like to play games General?” I whispered into his ear.

 

He struggled then, before gaining control over his fear. I was pretty sure this sort of interrogation wasn’t in any First Order training manual. Although, I didn't really have any intention of asking him any questions.

 

“Your games will not work on me Rebel scum, I will not talk whatever you have...” He gasped as kissed his neck, peppering light kisses along his skin; The shock rendering him temporarily speechless. He tasted of salt and something undefinable but delicious.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” his neck corded with tension as he spoke. Tension I had every intention of releasing.

 

“You see, I've heard about you. Youngest General in the First Order.” Another kiss, this time tracing slightly lower as my hands pulled his shirt apart, the buttons ripping away.

 

“Vicious father, who, if the rumours are correct, you had killed and then took his position...” My hands stroked across the damp warmth of his exposed chest, pushing the material off his shoulders. His skin was smooth, pale, wrapping over firm muscles.

 

Palpable anger flooded through Hux, his body rigid with hatred for me and everything he believed I stood for. That would pass soon enough. I kissed his chest again, putting my fingertips against his dry lips shushing him as he went to speak.

 

“You've felt pain every day of your life, I bet it's your daily companion, why would I bring you pain? I've got a much better idea” He didn’t speak, but I knew what he was thinking. Telling himself that he was only enduring my caresses, not enjoying them. But that was a lie. I could feel a growing hardness pushing up against me, making me slick with desire.

 

Holding myself close into him with one hand, I let the other brush down him, relishing the damp hardness of his pale muscled body till I paused at the band of his trousers.

 

Hux had grown still, wary, angry still I knew but also on the back foot, still unable to understand what my intentions could be. Perhaps  he thought I was setting him up just to humiliate him, there was an edge to his aggression that hinted a lack of confidence. If he thought that he underestimated just how much I wanted him from the moment I had seen him.  And part of winning his trust would be showing him that my intentions, in that respect at least, were honest.

 

The hot hardness against my core was increasing by the moment, only intensifying my own growing heat. I could feel how wet I was, and cursed my lack of control.  I had wanted to draw this out, tease him, but my own impatience was driving me on. My hand fumbled to release him from his trousers, and I silently thanked whatever gods were listening that he, like me, wasn't wearing any underwear. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips as I softly stroked the long hard length of him, his blindfold hiding my smile of delight. He was big, bigger than I had hoped, and all I could think of was having him inside me. Even if the plan failed, Maker, even if I was caught, I would never regret this.

 

“You will pay for these indignities, ” he hissed, but his words lacked conviction as my hand cupped and massaged him.

 

“Stop talking,” my words were a whisper and then a moan as I impaled myself on him, releasing a deep groan from Hux in return. His face made it clear that he was hating me and himself in equal measure for breaking through his mask of control but that didn’t stop him arching  up to meet me.

 

I sat motionless for as long as I could bear it, losing myself in the joy of feeling gloriously filled by him. My arms were wrapped over his shoulders, taking all he had to give inside me, my face nestled into his neck. I could feel the hammer of his heartbeat on my cheek.

 

This is what I had needed for so long.  Maybe I’d been damaged by a childhood that held too many similarities to Hux’s, except the only real allegiance I’d developed was to self preservation. Or, perhaps, I was just naturally drawn to the challenge of danger and completely inappropriate men. Whatever the reason, I craved this sense of power over a man who held himself so proud and powerful, watching his resolve unravel for me as I took control.  This is what someone like Poe could never give me. I didn't want nice.

 

My need to sate my desires was too strong to ignore, and I couldn't resist lifting myself up and driving myself back onto him, again and again. I could hear whimpers echoing across the room, and laughed as I realised it was me.  I fucked him slow, teasing both of us, pulling myself up until his tip was at my entrance and then releasing my weight to drive back down onto him. I was so tight, stretched wonderfully by him, my juices soaking his trousers.

 

But it wasn't enough, needed more from him, I wanted as much as I could get, so taking a risk I brought my lips hungrily to his, unsure of his reaction to this even more personal invasion of him.  His mouth opened to meet mine, and I purred in delight as his tongue thrust into my mouth, biting my lip as we both drove ourselves closer and closer to release.

 

His shoulders rolled with sudden movement, his hands coming loose as he freed his arms. He must have been working the ropes free since I’d started my game.   _ Clever boy. _ When he'd been blindfolded I'd told the guards to loosen his bonds, just a touch, just enough to give him a chance at free will. This was the true test of my skills, and I felt a brief shiver of fear.

 

Hux ripped the blindfold from his eyes, his green eyes catching and holding my gaze as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me hungrily deeper onto him. As my orgasm neared I felt my muscles clench onto him, milking him for all he had as he came at the same moment with a groan, his hot cum flooding into me as a tidal wave of sensation and pleasure overwhelmed me.

 

Spent and panting, my hair damp against his chest as I waited for the waves of pleasure to abate as I heard his breathing slowly calm.

 

“I knew it was you,” he growled in my hair, stroking damp strands off my forehead as he kissed me.

 

“Of course you did, Sir.” I unwrapped myself from him and stood, legs still shaky,  smoothing my dress down my thighs. Hux rearranged his clothes as he watched me, trying and failing to pull his ruined shirt across his chest. His pale face flushed with his release as his eyes narrowed in anger. “I could have you charged with assaulting a superior officer. Lieutenant. Amongst other things.”

 

“You could, but in my defence the plan worked,” I moved over to the door and reached into the bucket beside it, pulling out the blaster pistol  I'd hidden on my way in. “I activated the tracker before I came in, so the rescue party should be here in 10 minutes. All we need to do is stay in here and keep them out.”

Hux  moved with surprising speed, his body pressed against me, pinning me to the wall. One hand on my throat, the other pinning my hand with his, relishing at the sudden reversal of power.

 

“You could have told me that right from the start. Why?” Hux nodded to the chair and I knew instantly what he needed to know. Why had I fucked him, why not just immediately released him and offered up the plan from the start? It was a reasonable question, and there were many possible answers. I decided to go with the truth.

 

“In the Academy didn’t you tell us to seize every opportunity that comes our way? I’ve wanted you for a long time, and I was willing to do anything to have you. ” it was the most honest thing I had said in months. Hux face registered surprise and darkened with renewed lust. 

 

“Ten minutes you say?” his hands snaked up under my dress as his lips crushed against mine. 


End file.
